Firmeza
by jaleitaa
Summary: Latin Hetalia.  Qué pasa cuando te encuentras contigo mismo? Cómo puedes llegar a reaccionar?.. qué es lo que piensas y dices en esos momentos? La reflección es tan grande, que te inmersas en ella y es difícil salir.


**One Shoot: Firmeza**

El camino largo que estaba detrás de el lo hacía recordar una infinidad de cosas, las memorias reprimidas de antaño estaban de más, pero siempre presentes lo atormentaban de una forma muy eficaz. _Recuerdos. _ Los pasos son cada vez más largos, tratando de huir del monstruo de su pasado, pero este tiene las zancadas largas y cada vez está más próximo a él.

Dobla en una bifurcación sin fijarse en los letreros. Una pared frente a el. _Desesperación._ Las manos se levantan tras de el, tocándole los hombros y la espalda de forma pesada; de a poco se hunde en un lodo espeso, de color café, que no deja que se mueva. A su alrededor aparecen sombras, son sus mismos amigos y familiares, que siempre han estado para él en momentos difíciles. Pide ayuda tratando de articular palabra, pero los sonidos no salen; mueve los brazos, pero estos son como de gelatina; trata de mirarlos a los ojos, pero ya están de espalda, esperando a irse. _Amargura. _

-Grita fuerte para mi, nadie te escucha. – Una voz ronca, de entre las sombras, retumba en su cabeza haciendo que él pierda un poco la cordura.

-¡NO! – Con un tono firme y autoritario trata de mantenerse firme. – No cederé, nunca lo he hecho y _nunca lo haré_. – Se trata de incorporar, haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por levantarse y salir del fango que lo aprisionaba.

Los pasos acercándose a su cuerpo, las vibraciones reverberando por las paredes, que parecieran estar más juntas que antes, sus amigos dándole las espaldas y el tono gris de la gran capa que cubre al que se acerca. _Miedo._

-"No puedo perder, no puedo, simplemente no puedo". – Se repite una vez más en su cabeza. La misma frase que siempre se ha dicho para el en momentos difíciles de asumir, que le ha ayudado ha superarse y dar esperanzas hasta al más *incrédulo. Pero, ahora, estando como está, el efecto no es el mismo; las palabras no tienen el mismo efecto para el. No son lo que _necesita_ en estas circunstancias.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes hacer algo mejor que esto. – Directo al punto, donde más duele, el _orgullo_. – Te ves patético, ¿sabes? – El tono sigue siendo el mismo, tratando de herir, dejando huellas, desgarrando las entrañas, rayando la mente y dejando marcas imperceptibles al ojo, pero tan punzantes por dentro que dejan las marcas más grades. – Hazlo, sabes lo que te pi…

-¡Calla...! – Haciendo una interrupción abrupta, llenando de aire de los pulmones y dejándolo salir todo junto, de golpe. – No, no lo digas… – Dice de una forma un tanto suplicante, pero más firme que antes. Una chispa se enciende en los ojos de Manuel, la expresión ha cambiado, ya no hay un pasado atormentándolo.

Su cuerpo se vuelve liviano como antes, los brazos ya no son flexibles, y esta vez su voz es la que resuena en el pasillo. –No haré nada para _ti._ –Firme y secante responde.-

El de capa gris retrocede, los brazos protegen su cuerpo y ahora lo que ve no es lo que esperaba. El rostro decidido mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, aunque la luz no fuera suficiente para ver bien los ojos, lo sentía. Manuel avanzaba hacia el, dando pasos como los de antes de caer, una luz empezó a salir por debajo de las paredes, cada vez mas intensa y blanca. La capa no protegería más a Benjamín.

Manuel dejó caer sus manos sobre los hombros del otro chico, sacando la manta de un tirón. La boca abierta y respiración agitada, sudor frío en la espalda. Un reflejo rápido frente a el, como un espejo, pero distorsionado completamente. La mirada es diferente a la de él, la postura, incluso la forma en que respira es extraña, distintas personas pero a la vez la _misma._

La luz cae sobre ellos, lo demás desaparece, un solo circulo alrededor de ellos.

-¿Qué pretendes? – Pregunta Benjamín de una forma ingenua, no espera nada de parte de Manuel, pero en la vista se le nota que no sabe lo que podría pasar con ellos.

-Lo mismo que pretendías tú. – Un tono de deseo se nota en las palabras. –Quiero que grites para mí. – El rostro ha cambiado otra vez, una expresión de locura y esperanza en los ojos. _Acción._

-¿Crees que pasará algo? ¿De verdad crees que te dejaré dañarme? – Una lucha por el control empieza entre los dos, quién sublevará al otro, cuál ganará la partida. –Supones cosas que no deberías, nunca pasara nada entre nosotros.

Manuel solo lo observa, tomándole fuertemente las muñecas, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, _luchando._

El que tiene el control entre nosotros soy yo, tú eres solo una figura, alguien que no da su verdadera cara, sabes que le haces daño a la gente, por eso no dices quien eres. La gente se aleja cada vez más de ti, te dejan solo, – Los ojos de Manuel se ponen vidriosos; suelta las manos del chico que habla. – no vuelven a ti porque les das miedo. No me mires con esa cara, es verdad lo que te digo. – Benjamín se acerca al rostro del joven, posa una de sus manos en el rostro de este y lo acaricia. Su aliento se mezcla con el del otro. –Al fin y al cabo somos la misma persona. ¿No?

Manuel ya había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas sin notarlo, el reflejo de la luz en su cara hacia que se notaran más, dándole un brillo a su rostro, que nunca se ha visto y no se verá.

-Tú y yo, – Se decide a hablar. –no somos los mismos. Eres despreciable, más solo de lo que yo podría estar en toda mi vida, somos diferentes y no es posible compararnos, distintas personas, diferentes gustos, todo en nosotros es distinto, no se como te atreves a compararnos a esta altura. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo hagas? ¿Por qué insistes en lo mismo después de tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso de verdad no lo entiendes? ¿No puedes hacerlo? – El tono ya es de desesperación por una respuesta que lo conforme, el deseo ardiente dentro de él no se ha apagado, incluso después de tanto tiempo, de tantas batallas internas, de tratar de poner todo claro con el mismo, sigue pasándole, sigue molestándolo de una forma inmensa y estresante, no saber quien es de verdad, como es su _verdadero_ _yo_ y como solucionar tantos conflictos que le ha causado. –Ahora, vete y déjame. –La ultima orden que dio, con la misma confianza con la que siempre habla, vuelve a ser el que siempre aparenta.

Benjamín desaparece en las sombras, dejando a Manuel solo, con la túnica gris en las manos; rodeado por nada. De a poco las luces invaden todo el lugar, los colores vuelven a ser los mismos, las tonalidades grises desaparecen y la luz del día lo atrapa.

-¿Benjamín Manuel? – Pregunta una señora, que anda repartiendo el correo.

-Si, aquí. – Responde de mala gana, recibiendo el sobre que le entrega la señora.

* * *

><p>Personaje: Benjamín Alfaro, Oc de Chile, personaje de Thomas Mckellen o sweetvicious (DA)<p>

Latin Hetalia: comunidad de latin hetalia en DA, LJ y Facebook (recien xD!)

gracias por leer c:


End file.
